Last Distraction
by Solaced Whimsy
Summary: Set Pre-Fake Karakura Town; Aizen thinks about becoming a god and his relationship with a human girl. Despite her own godlike-powers, what is she to him?


**Disclaimer: **_Sadly, I own nothing. Aww. The characters are all Kubo's.  
_

_

* * *

_

The room was dark, cool. Moonlight came through the doorless archway to the balcony beyond, the only light in the space.

The moonlight was enough, however, to illuminate what needed light. Two figures nested on a large bed made up all in white, pale skin thinly coated in now-cooling sweat. One, a lean male, tousled hair and a heavy gaze, sat up, lounging back against the lushly-pillowed headboard. The other, a slim, smaller female, lay sleeping, her body drawn up around the spot the male had previously occupied; her hair, long and auburn, in a mass over her shoulders and back and over the sheets. It was apparent that neither was clothed, the sheets barely covering the man, and the fabric leaving few curves to the imagination on the female. His hand ran through his deep brown hair a moment before his head turned to face the sleeping girl next to him, eyes focusing on her face in the dark. Hers was an expression of serenity; of blissful sleep as her chest rose and fell with each quiet breath. For a moment, the man's face mirrored her own, as he let a hand fall to her forehead, brushing a strand of hair out of her face as his fingers traveled over her forehead, down over her temple and cheek to her jawline. She sighed quietly, shifting a bit in her sleep, hair slipping over her shoulder as she moved, exposing a pale throat. The man's eyes hardened as his hand moved down over her chin to rest on her neck, fingers barely pressing down. His jaw clenched-a movement barely visible-the muscles in his arm flexed, his brow furrowed slightly. Still, his hand remained the same, the grip non-threatening to her.

A long moment slipped by as he sat there in the dark, silent room, the only sound her breathing and breezes outside. Finally his hand moved down over her collarbone and slipped away from her skin.

"I will never become a god as long as I can feel your skin."

The words rang clear, as soft as they were.

"I will never be a perfect, limitless being as long as you are within my sight. You force my hand, you constrain me to remaining almost painfully flawed, almost mortal." His hand traveled up her chest to her throat again. "How many times has it come to this moment?" He whispered to no one. "I could kill you whether my hand was on you or not. I could stop your breath with just a wish." The hand moved to rest on her cheek again. "But my hands need to touch you. Your skin calls to mine and suddenly, somehow, I know limit." She took a slightly deeper breath suddenly, sighing softly, a smile curving over her lips. "And as always, you stay blissfully unaware. You have no idea the effect you have." Words low and quiet. His body leaning over hers.

"You never realize how close you come to death at my hands. And in your sleep-how merciful I am to you, and you will never know. It would be easy, Orihime. So, so easy for me. Effortless. In fact, our previous activity will have had me exert ten times more energy and effort than this. If you ever knew...if you were awake right now...what would you do? What would you say, faced with your own death?" Fingers moved over her face as if memorizing the features, detail by detail. A sudden stop in his movements. "You would look at me with those eyes and I would falter. You would stand there, ready to let go if you thought it would make another happy. You would take my hands in yours and let me know that you wished I would reconsider even though you would accept this fate. Perhaps your eyes would plead with me, then..." Would she? Did he know her so well? Or was this simply what he would want her to do? The entire world seemed to pause, just for a second.

"You are my weakness."

Words lower than a whisper. Eyes that gazed down at the sleeping girl with an intensity most would never know.

"You have become the weakness to a god, human girl, human princess. Orihime. Most would be honored. But you...you are something different." He watched her, unmoving.

"I will leave you behind." he said suddenly. "When we wake, and I depart to face the Soul Society, you will stay here." the look in his eyes was hard. "If I were to bring you along, you would become a distraction. You make me fear losing you, and a god cannot fear, or want, or desire. And this battle will see a god. This world will have a god." his body slid back beneath the sheets next to hers. Orihime's arms instinctively reached for him, her body nestling around his. His hand ran through her hair as her head snuggled to his chest. "Tonight is my last as anything but something divine-and I will keep you close. I will indulge my remaining want." Leaning down, he kissed her as gently as he could, so as not to wake her. "Tomorrow, I leave you behind. Tomorrow, I complete my transformation into a higher power, and I will be freed from lust and fear entirely."

She stirred for a moment, not even completely shaking slumber, to murmur something in her sleep.

"Sousuke...mmmm, don't let...go..." she shifted against him. "Let me...stay with you..." her voice trailed off into quiet, even breathing again. After a pause, he shut his eyes, his body shifted, and he cradled her close against his chest.

"For now, however, the man that remains unchanged wants you as you are, and will not let you go."

* * *

**A/N: **A fic request done for an IRL friend of mine whose only wants for it were "Aizen, and thoughts on his god-status and relationship with Orihime."  
Easy enough; and setting this pre-FKT seemed ideal.  
There's a ton of OOC in this; I'm sure-but the one thing I tried my hardest to steer-clear of was using 'I love you' or mentioning 'love'. I don't really care what fic-a-verse we're in; Aizen saying anything remotely resembling 'I love you' to ANYONE just sounds wrong to me.  
I desperately want to write more for these two, and hopefully if I do I'll have them more in-character, so here's hoping! XD;


End file.
